Dublin Sunsets
by PhoenixFlame09
Summary: John Paul and Craig arrive in Dublin, But where do they go from here? Sequel to my other fic Messenger.
1. Chapter 1

John Paul and Craig walked out of the airport, heading for a taxi rank. John Paul shared his focus, between Craig and the streets they were walking down. Taking in what he could, of his new home.

Craig smiled as he watched John Paul take in little things here and there. He rearranged his bag for a moment, so he could slip his hand in to John Paul's. Walking along holding hands with the man he loved, he doubted it could get much better then this.

They soon found a taxi and got in.

John Paul heard Craig give an address, He smiled. Forty-Four Bridge Street. That's where his new home was, that was the address of his and Craig's new home. He knew they'd be sharing with Craig's housemates but they'd be together.

Craig glanced at John Paul, grinning as he saw John Paul staring out of the window. They'd done it. They were together. John Paul was really here with him, and if Craig got his way John Paul wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

The taxi ride was quite short, Craig handed over the money to the driver, before Craig leaned forward pressing his lips to John Paul's cheek, pulling back to whisper in his ear. "Welcome Home John Paul."

**To Be Continued**

**Well, There it is.**

**All Feedback and Comments are Appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Craig and John Paul got out of the taxi, making their way up the few stairs to the dark-green front door. Craig paused, pulling the key out of his pocket, and opening the door, pushing it open he gestured for John Paul to walk in first, walking in after John Paul he closed the door with a click.

They heard the hum of the television from the room to their left, Craig made his way upstairs, watching, John Paul following close behind, he opened a door, entering and placing his bag down on the floor by his bed. "Mi casa es su casa." Craig grinned.

John Paul couldn't hold back the smile that came over his face, he looked around the room. Seeing a few posters here and there, a desk, a bed, a wardrobe, a set of drawers. John Paul Placed his bag down beside Craig's before he took a seat on the bed, laying back, leaving very little room for Craig.

Something which Craig didn't hide his disapproval of. "You mind?" He asked.

"What?" John Paul asked innocently, a cheeky grin foxed firmly on his lips. "You did just basically say I could make myself comfortable." He continued.

"Fine, then. If you wanna sleep on your own then…" Craig teased, he laughed as his hand was grabbed and he was unexpectedly pulled on top of John Paul.

John Paul kept hold of Craig. "See, plenty of room." He reasoned before his and Craig's lips met. John Paul ran his fingers over the bottom of Craig's t-shirt, before dipping his fingers inside, moving his hands over Craig's back before he moved down running his fingers along where Craig's jeans met his skin.

Suddenly a burst of music came from John Paul's Pocket, John Paul and Craig's lips separated, John Paul sighed, reaching down in to his pocket to pull out his ringing mobile phone.

He let Craig up flopping his head down on to the pillow before he answered his phone. Watching as Craig went around the room putting a few things back here and there. "Hi mum." He greeted, meeting Craig's eyes he gave Craig an apologetic look. The mood had well and truly been broken…For now anyway.

John Paul exchanged pleasantries with his mother for a few moments, Craig keeping himself busy with moving things back to their places, after John Paul hung up they decide they should go downstairs for a while, they made their way downstairs planning to go to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

When a girl with blonde hair and blue-grey eyes walked out of the living room, she took one look at Craig and pounced, a smile on her face. Wrapping her arms around Craig's neck she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Craig!" She exclaimed, seemingly not noticing a blonde haired, blue eyed boy standing just behind the guy she was hugging.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl pulled away from Craig, her focus slipping to John Paul. "Oh my…Well, look at you. Your eyes really are amazing as he made out. Much better then in that picture he's got."

"You know about me?" John Paul asked.

"Of course, He wouldn't stop talking about you once he'd started. I'm Lizzy, and Your John Paul. Glad you decided to come back with him, maybe now he'll stop moping." Lizzy teased. "Well, You lot coming in or what?" She asked heading back towards the living room, walking inside.

John Paul looked at Craig, amused. "Amazing eyes?" He teased.

Craig shrugged. "They got me drunk one night. They knew I was coming back for you…Which is why there probably not gonna be that surprised to see you."

John Paul walked forward. "Oh, so they think you've got me wrapped round your finger do they?" He asked.

"Well, I kind of do." Craig teased.

"Oh you do?" John Paul asked, leaning towards Craig.

"Just a bit." Craig grinned. Closing the gap and pressing his lips to John Paul's. There lips parting against each others as they got lost in the kiss. Pulling back a couple of minutes later.

"Come on then, better face them." John Paul said, heading for the living room door, only to be stopped by Craig moving to hold his hand, a gesture which he welcomed.

"Trust me, you've got nothing to worry about, If you can face my mum this should be a breeze." Craig reassured.

John Paul leaned forward, pecking Craig on the lips before they opened the door, and walked inside, Together.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked in to the room, hand in hand. "Hey." He greeted. John Paul looked around the room; sitting down on the sofa was Lizzy, A dark haired guy, a auburn guy, and a girl sitting in the arm chair, her dark hair worn in two plaits.

"This is John Paul, John Paul this is Will," A smile and a nod of the head from the dark head guy. "That's Caitlyn." A wave and a smile from the girl as she looked up from her book. "And that's Sam." "Heya, John Paul, Welcome Back Craig." Sam greeted.

John Paul gave a smile and Lizzy moved over, patting the space next to her, John Paul and Craig squeezed in together. They watched Television for a few hours.

Craig looked over to John Paul; He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Back in a minute." He told him, getting up and exiting the living room, John Paul stayed where he was watching telly until Lizzy turned to him. "So, John Paul. I take it you'll be staying a while then?" She asked.

"Leave the boy alone Lizzy, He's only just got here." Sam interjected.

"What? I'm just talking to the lad." Lizzy replied.

"You can't interrogate him, it's none of your business anyway." Lizzy stated, not lifting her gaze from her book.

"I'm offended you'd think such a thing. I'm only trying to look out for you know who."

"Can I just…" John Paul started only to be cut off by Will.

"We know that but you can be a bit…"

"Look." John Paul started, silencing the others. "I get that your trying to help but, I love him, that's what matters isn't it?"

"Right you are John Paul." Sam agreed. Lizzy gave a nod of her head throwing a gentle smile John Paul's way.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense, After all from what I hear you're pretty decent." Lizzy conceded, settling down and turning her attention to the television before returning her attention to John Paul. "Suppose. I best get used to having you around then. Seen as you two seem to be so in love…It's kinda sweet, even." Lizzy smiled before returning to the telly.


	5. Chapter 5

John Paul awoke quite early, forgetting for a moment where he was. He eyes shot open, meeting the brown ones of the person in bed with him. "Morning." He grinned. Leaning forward he kissed Craig before shuffling on to his side. "Do we have to get up yet?" John Paul asked.

Craig smiled. "Not necessarily. We could stay here all day." He suggested. He groaned as he heard the radio suddenly blare to life, coming from in the kitchen. "Or we could if it wasn't for my so called mates."

John Paul sat up, pecking Craig on the lips. "It's Okay; we'll be able to stay in bed some other time." He pulled out his things, pulling on a pair of Jeans and a green striped hoodie. "You gonna stay there staring all day?"

"I'm considering it." Craig admitted, before getting out of bed, pulling on his clothes. He and John Paul walked out of the comfort of their room, heading for the kitchen. Greetings were heard as John Paul and Craig sat down, on the stools that were left.

Catilyn flipped a piece of bacon, keeping to her task. "Hi, Figured You two would fancy a nice breakfast, seen as its John Paul's first morning and seen as Craig is back." She explained. "And this lot won't help." She flicked her towel at Sam.

"We tried to help, but you insisted we were in your way." Sam defended.

"Yeah, because you were. Should know better then to expect help from you bunch. The only one who'll even help me butter the bread and lay the plates out is Crag. No manners any of em." Catilyn referred the half of her sentence to John Paul.

"Problem is she's the only one who can actually cook." Craig joked, earning denials from the others in the room.

Catilyn smiled, ignoring the others for the moment. "Anyway. It's almost done so I hope you're hungry."

She dished up the breakfast of Bacon, sausage, eggs and beans. Taking her seat among the others.

"You know, you probably should of stayed back home for another couple of days, you would have avoided the whirlwind that's to come." Will piped up.

"What are you on about now?" Craig asked.

Lizzy tutted. "He's on about Caroline. She's coming round to pick up the rest of her stuff today."

Craig sighed. "I should have stayed in Hollyoaks."

"Who's Caroline?" John Paul asked.

"Our…Well she used to be a friend but she's…Kind of…" Catilyn started. Only to be interrupted by Lizzy.

"She a complete and utter bitch, as it turns out."

"Lizzy!" Catilyn reproached.

"I'm only saying what we must all be thinking. I honestly don't know how you manage not to bad mouth her."

"Because unlike some people Cat has the advantage of trying to see the good in people. Even if they don't deserve it." Will answered.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Speak of the Hell Bitch." Lizzy sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam rolled his eyes. "Brace Yourselves." He muttered as he went to answer the door.

Catilyn and the others put the plates in the sink, ready to wash up.

There was a slam on the front door, and someone running upstairs. "Sam re-entered the kitchen. "Well, she's still as cheerful as ever." He drawled, coming to stand next to Catilyn.

They stayed where they were, until a voice came from the doorway. "Aww, look at this. Nice little breakfast, reminds me of old times." A brunette with cold dark eyes walked in to the room. Her eyes fixing on John Paul. "Well, Well. He finally got up the courage to go and see you, then. Hmm we thought he'd never leave. And now here you all are. I'm sure you're all getting along wonderfully."

"Caroline, make your self scarce, sunshine. You've got your stuff haven't you? So why are you sticking around?" Sam asked. His look to Caroline almost a glare.

Caroline shrugged. "Oh, I'm going don't you worry about it. I'm leaving. I'm sure you'll like it here John Paul…Although, it may be a bit difficult…Living somewhere when someone's mooning over the guy you're with." She smirked. "Oh wait, you wouldn't know yet would you…Well, That's easily fixed, isn't it darling?" Caroline Smirked. "How long exactly have you been in love with Craig for Catilyn? When he first arrived or was it when you too started to get to know each other better?"

"Get out Caroline. Before I make you." Lizzy warned.

"Well, of course. After all now they know what everyone else does." Caroline laughed, walking away. They heard the front door shut. An awkward silence filling the kitchen.

"I'm jus gonna…" Catilyn walked out of the room without another word.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Lizzy followed.

The remaining males in the kitchen exchanged glances before Will and Sam made there excuses and left the room, the front door closing with a click as they left the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Catilyn finally emerged from her bedroom, glad to find that the kitchen was empty. She didn't know exactly what she'd say to anyone if they'd asked about what Caroline had revealed. She knew she'd have to face John Paul soon. And she had no doubts that he would probably have the fact that she apparently was in love with Craig on his mind.

She rather hoped maybe he'd be too polite to question it, after all he did seem like the polite sort. Except she couldn't shake the feeling that when it came to Craig he'd probably be protective if not a bit worried. Caroline had hit the nail on the head. They had become quite close over the time they had known each other.

They'd all tried to bring Craig out of his shell; he was rather quiet when he'd first arrived. Sam had been the one to first get Craig to enter there little group. They'd gotten talking about football. A typical male conversation, then Lizzy added help in her own way cracking jokes and trying to get Craig to smile. Which most of the time actually did happen to work more often then not.

Craig and Will hardly talked though. For a while they'd just been civil, not disliking each other. They just didn't think that they'd had anything in common. Of course that had changed, when Sam had asked Will to take over his go on the computer game He and Craig had been playing. Because her and Lizzy had asked him to come and help with the shopping.

When they'd arrived back they found a couple of cans of beer open and Will and Craig talking like they had been best mates for years. As for her she'd been happy to continue her quiet status among the group, figuring her and Craig were okay, even if they didn't talk much other then when they needed too.

It stayed that way until one night Craig had found her crying outside the front door, she'd gotten herself drunk and had managed to upset herself, She'd tried to get Craig to just leave her but he wouldn't. Insisting until she agreed to come inside. So she'd let him make her a cup of coffee and then they'd talked. Craig listened while she went on about her woes.

The next day she'd been mortified. Sure she'd completely bored the life out of Craig, but when she'd tried to apologise he'd interrupted telling her not to worry and that her secrets were safe with him. He'd slid in alongside her to help with the dinner that night and their nightly chats had become a regular thing.

Caroline had been dating Will, for a while. She'd seemed ever so sweet and kind at first. Perhaps a little quick to snap at first but they mostly just kept to themselves around her. She'd moved in with them a few weeks after they first met her. Lizzy and Sam immediately were polite but never quite let themselves trust her.

She hadn't been so intelligent as to see through Caroline and she decided to give the girl the benefit of doubt, sure her negative feelings toward Caroline were unjustified. Things had moved swiftly onwards, one night Craig and the others went out, figuring it could be nice to have a bit more bonding time. Craig had gotten completely paralytic. Barely being able to stand up.

With the help of Sam and Will they got him home safely, and they had all been worried and surprised when Craig burst in to tears. After some soothing and a little bit of encouragement He'd told them the significance of the date. May 16th

All he'd said was he'd slept with someone he loved for the first time on that day last year. He broke down again. And Catilyn and Lizzy took it upon themselves to hold his hands as he revealed everything. About falling for his best mate, cheating on his girlfriend, how he had messed everything up and how he wished he was still with John Paul.

They had all listened intently, taking everything in. staying with him until the early hours of that morning, they then insisted and had gotten him to bed. Craig had gotten up the following morning with a hangover, one of his worst apparently, and they'd all been patient, just handing him painkillers and some water as he sat.

He'd brought up John Paul again, asking if he needed to apologise for last night. They'd assured him that he had nothing to feel sorry for. They'd spent the rest of that day just being there, helping Craig unpack the last of his things, Craig smiling as he found a picture of him and A blue eyed boy in tuxes, he'd pointed it out. Letting them know that the other person in the picture was his John Paul.

Catilyn was snapped out of her musings as she heard a creak of the door as it shut, turning to find out who had walked in. She sighed as she saw it was none other then John Paul. "Hi." She greeted. "Cup of tea?" She offered glad when John Paul accepted the offer.

She grabbed two cups, switching the kettle on. She went through the motions of putting in the sugar, milk and tea bags, taking a seat beside John Paul she placed one cup in front of him, holding her one. She summoned her courage, hoping she was doing the right thing. "I think we need to talk, Don't you?"


	8. Chapter 8

John Paul shook his head. "It's okay, really. You don't have to explain anything."

"Yes, I do." Catilyn insisted. "He's your boyfriend, and you're in love with him. And you come here, leaving practically your whole world behind you and on your first morning here Caroline decides to reveal something she knows absolutely nothing about."

"Catilyn…It's not your fault that she decided to try and ruin everything." John Paul reasoned.

"Except it kind of is…Look John Paul…I know you're probably worried…You and Craig don't exactly have the best history…I don't mean to sound like I know every single thing about you and Craig's Relationship but…I kind of do. I pretty much know what happened."

"He told you…all that?" John Paul asked.

"Yes, He did, He's…He needed someone to talk to. When he first got here…He was a mess…Heartbroken and he eventually opened up to us. He told us everything and even though he was in pain the one clear thing that came through with every word? Do you know what that was John Paul?....It was clear as day…Every word he spoke about you just let us know how much you meant to him…Well, get a brief glimpse anyway…He'd do anything for you John Paul. I know that just like anyone else with any sense."

"But what about you? I know no one can help who they love Catilyn…Trust me…I fell for Craig, never really expected that did I?"

"John Paul…" Catilyn tried to interrupt.

"I get it, He's one of the best people in the world…I don't know what I'd do without him…The last thing I wanna do is hurt someone else…So…"

"But I…" Catilyn tried to speak up again, sighing as John Paul carried on.

"I'm sure we'll be able to find somewhere else…I mean…We can stay out of your way if you need us to…I'm babbling like an idiot aren't I….Sorry Catilyn it's just…"

Catilyn couldn't help herself, knowing that she needed to tell the honest truth. Just like she'd planned to. "John Paul…It's not Craig I'm in love with!"


	9. Chapter 9

John Paul opened his mouth to reply when they heard a voice from the door. "She's right you know. Part of why we got so close, talking about our lost loved ones." Craig explained, pulling up a stool and sitting next to Catilyn.

Catilyn smiled as she thought back to their first nightly chat after Craig's confession about John Paul.

Catilyn passed a mug of tea to Craig. "Here you are."

"Thanks." Craig smiled, taking a sip of his tea.

"You're Welcome. Well at least now I know how you were so understanding about me going on about my relationship woes, or lack of rather. Seriously though…Are you okay?" Catilyn asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I suppose, probably did some good to get all that off my chest about…"

"Your John Paul?" Catilyn suggested.

"He's not my John Paul…Not anymore."

"You sure about that? From what I heard…You and John Paul I doubt he's not missing you as well."

"Really, you think so do you?" Craig asked sceptically.

"Yeah, I really do. He obviously must be in love with you…Just as much as you're in love with him. I bet if you went back, he'd tell you that himself."

"Yeah, Maybe." Craig smiled. "Too much hurt at the moment I think."

"Well, you know what they say. Time heals all, even when you two screw up as bad as you did."

"You do know that cliché doesn't always work don't you?"

"It does too…Well, Something like ninety-eight times out of a hundred."

"Ninety-eight out of a hundred….I'll hope for those chances."

"Yeah, Me too."

"You still haven't revealed what you feel then."

"No, Course not. I mean what would I say? I know I've known you a long time but I've been in love with you for this long and never said anything even though I've been pining over you since I met you. Do you fancy going for a drink sometime?" Catilyn reasoned. "And then I'll get told they aren't interested in me like that and my heart will break which will result in me crying on your shoulder moaning about how miserable I am. I think I'll pass thanks." Catilyn sighed.

"Suppose it's that question isn't it. Would you rather never know, or know even though the answer may hurt." Craig agreed.

"Suppose we'll have to wait till we decide." Catilyn sighed.

Catilyn shook herself from her thoughts, turning towards Craig as he sat down next to her, she shot a glance to John Paul.

"You shouldn't listen in to other people's conversations." Catilyn reprimanded.

"I wasn't listening…I just happened to overhear."

"Mmm Hmm, Whatever you say."

"You stopped worrying yourself stupid now?" Craig asked John Paul.

"Yeah, Just about…For now." John Paul shrugged, smiling. Feeling just a slip of relief, though he probably wouldn't admit it.

Craig shook his head. Leaning over the table and Pecking John Paul on the lips, before pulling back.

"So…" John Paul started, turning his attention back to Catilyn. "If you're not in love with Craig. Who are you in love with?" He asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Catilyn glanced down. "Well aren't you forward?" she replied, looking back up.

Craig gave a squeeze to Catilyn's hand. "You can trust him you know."

"I know, I mean. I'm sure I can." Catilyn shrugged.

"And it'll probably help that I have some experience in pining after someone you think will never look at you twice." John Paul interjected, with a gentle smile.

"I looked, More then twice and all." Craig objected.

"Yeah, took you long enough and all."

"Is it my fault I'm irresistible?" Craig teased, shrugging.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call you irresistible." John Paul shrugged, wiping the grin of Craig's face,

"You sure about that?"

"Yep."

"Fine, just because you insist on trying to seduce me ever minute of the day."

"It's not every minute."

"Alright then, every 5 minutes."

"Now you're making that up, it's nowhere near as often."

"Yes, it is. You think you can get me to do whatever you want just with a few neck kisses."

"Well, it works." John Paul agreed.

Causing Catilyn to burst in to laughter. "Forget I was there for a minute did you?"

"No." Craig and John Paul denied.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say. Although, I think we may have to start wearing earplugs around you tow. Never know what kind of information we might stumble on to." Catilyn teased. "Anyway, previous experience definitely puts you in the possibly able to help category."

John Paul shrugged. "Can't help if I don't know who you want."

"I said possibly help, if I ever somehow sum up the courage to tell how I feel."

"I'm sure you'll get there soon, Catilyn." John Paul reassured.

"I hope so." Catilyn nodded.

"So…"

Catilyn shrugged. "Alright then…The person I'm in love with…" Catilyn almost rolled her eyes at her hesitance if she couldn't tell John Paul how could she ever tell him. "It's Will. I'm in love with Will."


	11. Chapter 11

Catilyn's eyes drew towards the door as before mentioned person she was in love with entered the room. "Someone talking about me?" He asked. "Shoulda known she'd be gossiping, always gets along with people does our Cat." He winked at Catilyn, before turning to make himself a cup of tea.

Catilyn smiled before she looked down her a slight blush coating cheeks, cursing her heart for seeming to flutter just from a wink and a shortened version of her name. She looked up. "You know me, always trying to get along with everyone." She managed to compose.

Craig and John Paul exchanged a look.

"Fancy another drink?" Will asked.

Catilyn nodded, getting up and handing Will her Mug. "Probably stone cold by now anyway."

John Paul gave Catilyn a smile as she turned, getting up from his seat.

Craig followed his lead, Giving Catilyn's arm a supportive squeeze, before walking out with John Paul.

They made there way out to the garden, sitting down on the bench. "You think she'll tell him?" John Paul asked.

"I hope so…I think she needs too."

"She's gonna be terrified of having her heart broken, if she tells him."

"Yeah, I'm sure she is. She just, needs to tell him."

"She will. And she'll dread it until she does and she'll feel like she can't breathe while she does. But she'll also hope that maybe something can come of it."

"How do you know all that?"

"Because that's the way I felt when I told you, everyone says telling the truth is the best thing to do, no one ever mentions how scary it is."

"I'm glad you told me."

"So am I. Cause if I hadn't I'd probably have never of ended up being with the bloke I'm in love with."

"See, it was worth it."

"Yeah. It was." John Paul caught Craig's lips with his. Letting the world around them fade away.

Will put the freshly made tea, in front of Catilyn. "There ya go, darling." He took a seat on the stool opposite Catilyn. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Course. You know me. I'm always fine." Catilyn replied with a soft smile, taking a sip of her tea.

"Catilyn, you know you can talk to me right? We've known each other for years. I know we're not that close but…If you wanna talk." Will reassured. He couldn't of helpt but notice that for the past few months Catilyn had been a little off with him. Although she'd probably been off with him for longer then a few months, he probably just hadn't noticed it.

"You're here. I know. Thanks, but really. I don't really need to talk about anything." Except the fact I wanna kiss you and I need to tell you I love you. Catilyn added in her mind. She knew she should tell him, if she had any sense she would tell him now.

Craig knew, she suspected Lizzy knew and of course now John Paul knew. How long could she keep her secret silent for? Usually secrets came out in the worst way possible. She needed him to hear it from her, not from anyone else.

"Will…I um, You're right, I do need to talk to you about something, see the thing is, god I don't even know how to say this but…Well, Will, I'm in…I'm…" Catilyn closed her eyes, cursing her cowardice. "I really have to go." She shot up, rushing out of the kitchen and running up the stairs, moving in to her bedroom, she shut and locked the door.

She sank down on to her bed, closing her eyes; she lay down, bringing her knees to her chest. "I can't." She whispered. Tears began to fall, damping her cheeks, she let her tears fall, muffling her sobs with her pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

Catilyn opened her eyes, looking at the sunlight streaming in through her curtains. She sat up, she'd cried for what had seemed like hours, she must of drifted off to sleep before she ever expected too, as she hadn't undressed or gotten in to bed. She pushed off the bed heading to the bathroom. Running the shower, she fixed the temperature and got in. Allowing her thoughts go to the issue of Will and Her.

Except there wasn't a Will and Her, at least not the kind of her and Will her longed for. The wish she longed for included kisses, hand-holding in the rain and cuddling up in front of the telly.

Instead she got the odd cup of tea and quick chat, watching Will flirt with a girl he thought he had a chance with, which happened far to often for her liking. Though maybe that was just because of her jealousy and she had to admit she got jealous a lot.

She had been jealous of Caroline because she'd had what she'd wanted. Of course once she figured out that Caroline didn't want Will nearly as much as she had, she'd told Will and Caroline had accused her of being Jealous in front of everyone.

She'd stood in silence not daring to try and deny it because it had been true, even if she was sure she'd only told Will the truth about Caroline because she cared for him, Because he was a friend to her.

Luckily her silence had allowed Lizzy to step forward making it clear to everyone her view of 'Even if Catilyn was jealous she's not a liar.' After which Sam had piped up 'Unlike Caroline' that hadn't exactly gone down well. Will had left and Catilyn had followed him apologising. To which he'd ask if she was apologising because she was lying about Caroline or if she was apologising because she was sorry she'd had to be the one to tell him.

When she'd answered to the latter he'd shrugged and told her that she had nothing to be sorry for. And then he'd done something that had torn her world apart and yet had made her heart feel like her was going to burst. He'd kissed her.

It had been brief, it couldn't have lasted more then three seconds and it had been almost chaste but it'd left her lips tingling and her heart pounding. So much so that she'd just stared as Will had said Thank You and had walked away.

They had never talked about it. Neither of them had ever brought it up. She was sure neither of them had even tried. They'd just acted like they'd forgotten about it. Maybe that was for the best, maybe it hadn't been. But she was so tired of being practically ignored unless she threw a strop, which didn't happen often, if at all.

She was sick of being invisible, she was sick of exchanged glances with Lizzy over Will offering to help mend something, which most of the time ended up in him being shirtless and her turning in to a babbling blushing mess. Who was she kidding she got like that when he was fully clothed most of the time.

She wrapped a towel around herself as she made her way out of the shower and in to her room. She had had enough. She couldn't take anymore of stolen glances when she thought he wasn't looking, wondering if he ever thought of her as attractive or as more then a friend. She opened her wardrobe door open, pulling her clothes off the hangers. She closed the door of her wardrobe with a bang. It was time for her to tell the truth. For better or for worse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Catilyn made her way down the stairs, making her way to the living room. She saw the others gathered around various seated places. She just needed to get Will's attention. "Hey Will? Better sooner then later. "Can I have a minute?" She asked.

Will looked up, hearing his name. "Sure." He got up heading out the front door with Catilyn; they both took a seat side by side on the front steps. "You ran out pretty quick last night."

"Yeah, I did. Sorry about that." Catilyn apologised. She knew running out in the middle of a conversation could have been seen as rude, although she had to admit last night's conversation wasn't exactly one of the normal kind.

"It's fine, just why did you rush out? I gotta admit I'm worried about you, should I be?" Will asked.

"No, No of course not, I just…I got scared is all."

"Scared?" Will asked, his concern going up a few notches. "Catilyn, Are you in trouble or something because"

"Will, Will!" Catilyn interrupted. "Sweetie, it's nothing like that honestly." Catilyn reassured.

"Well then what is it Cat?"

"It's….Oh god this is hard but…I need to tell you, I Um…"

"You what?"

"I'm in love with you."

"What?"

"I know, It's I never told you before now because I was scared I'd lose you and…I'm sorry."

"But I asked you. After Caroline I asked you if you were lying, if you were jealous and you said no."

"Because I couldn't have you! I was sure that I couldn't so I hid it, because I thought that was the best thing I could do." Catilyn felt her tears begin to slide down her cheeks.

"Maybe it was…I just…I need a minute, I'll see you later." Will got up walking away, leaving Catilyn to get up and walk inside. She spotted Craig and John Paul, they noticed her before she got upstairs. She only had to utter three words. "I told him." Before they took her upstairs in to their room, trying to comfort her as best they could.

**To Be Continued******

**Please Comment as all Feedback is Appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Will walked in to their local pub, taking a seat at the bar. "Whiskey, thanks." He ordered.

The barmaid grabbed a glass pouring a small amount in to it, setting it down in front of Will. "What's the matter with you? You don't usually start coming in here until after the sun actually comes down."

"I'm fine, I just need a drink." Will replied, god did he need a drink it wasn't everyday that someone told him that they loved him. He honestly didn't know what he was supposed to do now. Usually he had an idea of what would have been appropriate to do. But all the rules had been thrown away at the minute.

"You and your friends have been coming in here and I've been serving you lot for long enough to know that none of you ever come in for a drink before ten at night especially not whiskey."

"Well, today's not exactly normal."

"What's the matter then?"

"Catilyn…She just…She said something and I'm not quiet sure how to react."

"Well, I'm not a mind reader."

"She said, she loves me."

"Well, it's about time."

"You knew?"

"Sweetheart, Anyone with a bit of empathy and intuition can tell how that girl feels if they look hard enough."

"It's really that obvious? Then why didn't I see it?"

"Because, when it comes to Catilyn unfortunately you don't look deep enough."

"Maybe I should start."

"Yeah, you probably should. What happened with Catilyn anyway?"

"She told me and…I came here."

"You just walked away from her? Will I hate to be hard on you but someone needs to be. You left that poor girl without saying anything because you couldn't handle it? If you don't return her feelings, fine. You can't help that but for goodness sake don't leave her there to cry to herself wondering if she's completely lost you."

"How do you know?" Will asked.

"James Howard, My best friend. I feel in love with him when I was 16, I told him and he didn't feel the same."

"And now?"

"I was bridesmaid at his wedding last year."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're as close as ever. I was just glad I hadn't lost him. Do what you need to, but for god's sake don't make her wait."

Will knocked back what remained of his whiskey, getting up from his seat. "Thanks Emma."

"Anytime." She shrugged.

Will walked back to the house, letting himself in he walked up stairs, knocking on Catilyn's bedroom door.

Catilyn sighed as she heard the knock on the door, she'd told John Paul and Craig that she would be okay, she just needed a bit of alone time. She went to her bedroom door, peaking as she started pulling open the door. "Guys I told you I'm…" Catilyn trailed off staring. "Will" She spoke, almost whispering.

"Look Will I'm sorry I just..."

Will stepped forward pulling Catilyn to him. "Shut up." He told her, with a smile before slamming his lips to hers.

**To Be Continued**

**Well? Comments Please?**


End file.
